The Panther and the Wolf
by Wesker's Servant
Summary: My first contest entry for Project X.  This is a WeskerxRain Redfield oneshot, hope you like it and please review.  Rated M for sexual content.


The Panther and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, nor do I own Rain Redfield Project X owns her and this is for the contest. Hope you like it! And also this is my first contest entry so please don't flame. Also its been a while since I written a lemon so sorry if it sucks and my apologies if the beginning is crappy, I couldn't think of anything better as a starting point. And if I got something wrong about Rain please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me.**

~Rain~

I am a wolf that had been raised by two doves, I now had been in the panther's den for a year protecting and serving him and the fox. Its been almost a full year since Wesker kidnapped me, infected me with a virus that forces me to obey his every command and made me search for his daughter, Kyle. Since there was something strange going on with Wesker's virus which causes him to lust for me I stayed near Kyle just in case because my virus also listens to Kyle's command as well and I was near Kyle most of the time for the fact that Wesker wanted me to train Kyle. Aside from Wesker not having his stablizing serum derived from Kyle's blood yet and my room being directly next to his, it has been quite nice living here though I did miss Claire and Chris but I came here to protect them along with Billy and Leon. It was cute how Krauser's and Kyle's relationship was going even though Wesker would not approve, Steve had a decent sense of humor and finally hit puberty since his voice got lower, and Sherry was behaving like a normal teen but with excellent integlect when it came to schooling.

Every now and then I would be like a caretaker to Wesker and everone else here since they've kinda become like my new family. Though Wesker is infuriating when a retrieve mission doesn't go the way he planned but hey its not always my fault, plans change unexpectedly like when Kyle called me for help when a Nemesis was trying to mate with her and she forgot all about the task at hand. Luckily he couldn't punish me or Kyle but since he couldn't let his anger out he takes it out on my wall by punching a hole through his wall and into mine then leaves. From how long I've been with Wesker, I could tell if he's pissed off or if he's in the animalistic lust state just by looking at him and studying how he says my name and how he reacts to things.

"Hey Wolf," I heard Krauser call me by my nickname in the training area, "the boss wants to see you."

"Alright, I'll go see what he wants." I replied as I left the training room and began making my way to Wesker's room.

Getting to Wesker's room I knocked at least three times before entering, hearing Wesker tell me to enter I turned the handle and entered the room to find my master sitting in a chair facing directly at the door. At first I paid no mind to how he was positioned but what caught my attention was how he was dressed, which was in what seemed to be a tuxedo or a business suit, and the hint of colonge I managed to catch a whiff of after I entered the room. I faintly remembered that he had business with the head of Tricell but I never expected him to be back so soon though something about Wesker was off. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about him was bugging me right now. Just before I could ask what he wanted he got up out of his chair and stalked towards me like a predetor would do to its prey.

"What are you doing Wesker?" I asked as I stood my ground while the tyrant got closer to me.

"You'll find out soon enough." as all Wesker said to me before he sped to me and pinned me against the wall behind me.

Right when Wesker pinned me to the wall I began to struggle my way to freedom but when I heard my master order me to be still, my body couldn't help but comply to his command. My mind was against Wesker's will but my body obeyed thanks to a virus he infected me with, I tried to overcome his control when I felt Wesker touch places on my body that I wouldn't want to be touched. I ended up hurting myself in the process because I was fighting against the virus' power which wanted me to give into Wesker, but the longer I tried to resist his control the more harm I caused myself which he didn't like so thinking that he could stop me resisting Wesker captured my lips with his and managed to slide his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but feel light-headed when Wesker kissed me and I swear I felt like I was going to melt when I felt Wesker's tongue against mine and noticed that he was carressing my body with the lightest touch, while I was caught up in the heated kiss I felt my pants being unbuttoned then pulled down. The next thing I felt being taken off my body was my shirt Wesker parted the kiss to get my shirt completely off then assaulted my neck with kisses and bites I couldn't help but let out a moan from how good this felt, though I regreted it because once I let out that moan I felt Wesker pick me up and placed me on the bed and I saw him removing his shirt, gloves, and pants.

I could help but be amazed at how hot Wesker was, realizing that I was still in my bra and underwear in front of Wesker I felt scared as he gotten on top of me, unhooked my bra and slid my panties off my body I tried to move so I could cover my lady parts but since I was still under Wesker's command I couldn't move unless he said I could. As my underwear and bra were taken off Wesker began kissing my jawline up to my ear I felt myself getting wetter and wetter by the minute but what caught me by surprise that I felt something moving in and out of me, I looked to see that Wesker had slid two fingers inside me and moved them at a tormenting pace and by the time he stopped I seen that his fingers were coated in a white goo that came out of me.

"Already this wet, what were you thinking about, dear Rain." Wesker chided as he proceeded to clean off his fingers then spread out my legs.

"Wait, what're you..." I asked then gasped as I felt Wesker's tongue at my sex. "Don't, please stop!" I begged as I tried to control my hormones that were raging and fight the foreign feeling that I got from Wesker doing this to me.

"I don't think so dear Rain, remember I'm in control." Wesker said to me and continued to run his tongue up and down my private area.

I felt like I was going to go crazy from the treatment Wesker was exposing me to then I saw him come up and pinching my nipples to the point they hardened then the next thing I saw Wesker do was remove his black boxers. I shivered in both fear and excitement that it was me who made Wesker hard, I was going to tell my master that I wasn't going to let him do this to me but before I could utter one word Wesker kissed my lips once more to keep me quiet when he kissed me, I felt his tongue slide passed my lips again but this time I also felt his hard erection against my thigh. Knowing where this was going fast I actually managed to regain control over myself enough to push Wesker off of me, in doing so I tried to run but just barely getting off the bed I felt my arm being pulled back and I ended up falling back down and put in a sitting position with Wesker holding me to his chest and while he was holding me against him I felt his manhood rub against my sex which made me cringe.

"I wouldn't try to escape dear Rain, that wouldn't be in your best interest." Wesker whispered into my ear then nipped at my ear lobe then traveled to my neck which enticed a moan from me.

"Please don't," I whimpered as Wesker bit the crook of my neck.

"Just because you don't want this doesn't mean I'll let you leave anytime soon." Wesker growled as he grabbed my breast and fondled it with one hand while the other went down to my crotch and pressed against my clit.

~Wesker~

When I began stroking her clit I had to tighten my grip on Rain so that she couldn't break free from my grasp, judging from how less and less she's been struggling I knew Rain wasn't going to put up much of a fight for long. I trailed my hand lower to find out that my subordinate was more wet than she already was so taking it that she was prepared I spread her legs farther apart and pushed my hardened erection inside her soaking entrance. Just barely pushing in I heard Rain plead for me not to go through with this but I wasn't going to give her what she wanted, I've waited too long for this and now that I have her right where I want her I was not going to let Rain escape. Without wasting another second I thrusted my entire length into her and so that she couldn't scream I turned her head to me and I kissed her before a sound could come out, from how she was writhing in pain I could easily tell Rain was a virgin...well not anymore and now dear Rain belongs to me now and there's nothing she or anyone could do about it. I moved from kissing her lips to biting her neck as I picked up my pace and enjoyed hearing Rain cry out as I continued to take her I then laid Rain on the bed and positioned myself over her but still inside her as I pulled out Rain tried to push me off of her but I grabbed both of her wrists with only one hand and pinned her down then re-entered her with brute force which emitted another cry from the young Redfield.

"Continue to resist me Rain and this'll be a whole lot worse for you." I warned her then felt her arms go limp, showing as a sign that Rain wasn't going to fight me.

"I won't fight back anymore," Rain told me then added something which somewhat surprised me, "please take me."

"With pleasure,"

With that said and done I released Rain's wrists and returned to marking Rain as mine but this time dear Rain had wrapped her arms around me and brought herself up to kiss me, supporting my weight on one hand I brought Rain closer to me to deepen the kiss I slid my tongue passed her lips and fought her for dominance which I had succeeded in winning the battle. Sometime during our session I heard Rain beg me to fuck her harder and I fullfilled her plea after making her tell me who she obeys I couldn't help but chuckle at how easy it was to manipulate a woman. As I kissed and nipped at Rain's neck I felt her grip on me become tighter and her body was slightly trembling judging these actions I knew Rain was close so I began thrusting harder into Rain and with one last thrust I heard dear Rain cry out knowing that I had sent her over the edge, as I pulled out Rain grabbed my arm and faintly asked me to rest for a bit knowing that I don't like to waste time with human things I chose to oblige to her request and laid down beside her and watched as Rain drifted into slumber.

**God as if that wasn't hard enough, it took me this fricken long to complete! Sorry if the ending it crappy but it was the best I could come up with and thanks for the help with Wesker, Project X, I really appreciated it. =3 Hope you like it and please leave a comment also sorry if I got Rain wrong I leave a thousand apologies for it if I did get her wrong. But anywho byebye and I will try to post more stories in the meantime.**


End file.
